Without You Atem
by xKatsuyanx
Summary: Yugi has fallen into such a deep depression, he can't even feel anymore. But when he sees a man who is pretty much and emotional replica, it snaps him out of his depression. Who is this guy? And why does he remember him?  Crappy summary  SONG FIC.


**I do not own the song, or the anime, or the characters. The song is Without you by Three Days Grace.**

_What if I walked without you,_

_What if I ran without you,_

_What if I stand without you?_

_I could not, go on._

A grayish black hoodie that was just a little bit too big covered up his torso and part of his thighs, the rest of his legs were covered in dark gray jeans, black tennis shoes covered his feet, and his hood was up. His hands were stuffed into the hoodie's pockets, held forcefully there, as if to keep them back from reaching out to what he so desperatley wanted to take a hold of. The skin you could see was his sickly pale white skin, it used to be just the right kind of pale, but now he had lost himself, he had lost all care for himself.

The pain was just too much to bear, he realized as he wlaked downt eh sidewalk, people avoiding and bumping into him as the world just kept in motion. He couldn't run, he couldn't walk, Hell he couldn't even stand without the Pharoah. He just couldn't take another step. The boy plopped down onto a wooden bench on the sidewalk, on either side of it were small growing trees, their arms reaching out desperatley to the winter fading sun for life, as they were slowly denied. The difference between him and a plant, a plant does everything it can to live, to go on! Him? He had no interest in life or death, his dull purple eyes had no shine, nothing was inside of him, he was empty. The lively Amethyst that had been there seemed to have never existed.

_What if I lived without you,_

_What if I loved without you,_

_What if I died without you?_

_I could not, go on._

The boy leaned his head back to the sun, its dull light not reaching him, his hood fell back, letting his odd shaped hair spring from the clutched of the warming cloth, they wavered in the chilling breeze. He couldn't feel this, his heart didn't even ache anymore. It wasn't there. No emotion reached out to anything, anyone, at any time or any place. His friends had departed, gone on with their lives. His grandfather had left for the afterlife. And he was in a limbo of nothingness, yes, that was it. His lips pursed slightly, shaking his head, his golden bangs shook into his eyes, he pulled his hands out of the hoodie that trapped them, letting htem fall limp at his sides. He was nothing, and he felt nothing, such a thing wasn't even depression anymore, too deep for that.

_You left my side tonight,_

_And I, I just didn't feel right,_

_But I, I can't let you out of my sight,_

_Without you I'm no one, I'm nothing at all._

Finally, the boy wondered. Where had the breath of warmth and life inside of him floated off too? Had it gone with the people who passed him by, the people who kept going? Maybe it left him for a place of living animals, a place of happiness and kindness where no one could fall into the nothing he had fallen to. Yes, he supposed that was what had happened to it, what had happened to him. His true self had left this empty shell of anger, pain, and hatred. Suddenly, he felt a twinge. He couldn't place what it was, he didn't remember these emotions anymore, but his eyes followed someone, who with every breath, let out a darkness that was as deep as his own, but this one had tan skin. It was. . . .familiar? He didn't know, the twinge started again, he realized now it was in his chest. His heart? How long had it been since it had done anything but beat?

_You left my side tonight,_

_I just don't feel right,_

_I can't let you out of my sight,_

_Without you I'm no one, I'm nothing at all!_

Yugi Muto, the boy who had lost not only his will, but his drive, stood up again. From the chains that held him, from every dark shadow that snickered and cackled at him. Man, what damn magical bench this was, because he knew who he was again. His eyes lighted up somehow, still darkened, but now he knew it was with sadness and need, and followed after the sun kissed man. Whoever it was had picked up their pace, Yugi knew this man wanted out of this public place. Into a darkness where he knew he was safe, he couldn't let this guy fall to where he had. He started to run, trying desperatley to catch up, to almost no avail!

Finally he caught up, slapping a hand on the mans shoulder, who didn't even startle, and only turned, his head was down so only his nose, mouth, and chin were visible, but Yugi could tell his features were sharp anyways. The once depressed boy gave a small quirked smile. "What are you so down for?" He let out, his voice was a bit groggy from under-use. "Keeping a frown like that isn't healthy you know." He had always said this to Atem when he had been feeling bad, it hurt to say it, but he did anyways.

The mans lips parted slightly, as if suprised, but hten they closed and somehow he also, too, became undepressed, standing up straighter, only an inch or two taller then Yugi himself, and said only this. "When are you ever going to stop nagging me about that?" A devlish grin graced the mans lips. Yugi's eyes widened, that voice! Its the one that haunted his dreams, and nightmares. The one voice he had been dying ot hear just once in all these years, that gentle yet deffinate baritone!

And then the man lifted up his eyes to Yugi.

_You left my side tonight,_

_And I, I just didn't feel right,_

_But I, I can't let you out of my sight,_

_Without you I'm no one, I'm nothing at all._

_Nothing at all._

**xKatsuyanx: I havn't written anything in like, five billion YEARS. But I blame school. And laziness. And Rping. Haha.**

**ITS MY FAULTTTTT ;| But don't hate me. I just found this song today, TDG is awesome and I love this song a lot 3 Decided to write a oneshot! 8D Heehee. So yeah. Byee**


End file.
